pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Philip Gross
Philip Gross (born 1952) is an English poet, novelist, playwright, and academic. Life Gross was born at Delabole, in north Cornwall near the sea. He was the only child of Juhan Gross, an Estonian wartime refugee, and the daughter of the local village school-master. He grew up and was educated in Plymouth. In junior school he began writing stories, and when in his teens he began writing poetry. He went on to study at Sussex University, where he took his B.A. in English. He worked for a correspondence college and in several libraries (he has a diploma in library science). In the 1980s he married his first wife, Helen. He and she had a son and a daughter. While they were living in Bristol he had his first books published. He began travelling around schools in Britain as a workshop leader. Later he joined Bath Spa University to teach Creative Studies. In 2000 he married his second wife, Zelie. In 2004 he was appointed Professor of Creative Writing at the University of Glamorgan, a position he still holds. In 2007 he received his D. Litt. from the university. He lives at Penarth, near the sea. He is a Quaker Christian. Writing In 2009 Cinnamon Press published poetry by Philip Gross with photographs by Simon Denison, I Spy Pinhole Eye.[http://www.inpressbooks.co.uk/i_spy_pinhole_eye_simon_denison_philip_gross_i019965.aspx I Spy Pinhole Eye] The collection was awarded the Wales Book of the Year prize on 30 June 2010.BBC On the 18th January 2010, Philip was announced as the 2009 winner of the T.S. Eliot Prize for his collection of poems, The Water Table. His other poetry collections include The Ice Factory, Cat's Whisker, The Son of the Duke of Nowhere, I.D., The Wasting Game - all collected in Changes of Address: Poems 1980-98, published by Bloodaxe Books, as are Mappa Mundi and The Egg of Zero. He has published ten novels for young people, including Going For Stone, The Lastling and The Storm Garden (Oxford University Press). He has also written plays, work for radio, a children's opera and collaborated with musicians, painters, dancers and other writers. He also wrote "Plex", a children's horror short story as part of the Point Horror series. Recognition He won the T.S. Eliot Prize for his collection of poems, The Water Table (2009), a Gregory Award (1981) and the National Poetry Competition (1982). Awards * 2011: Centre for Literacy in Primary Education Poetry Award[http://news.glam.ac.uk/news/en/2011/jul/06/family-success-poetry-professor-philips-hat-trick News Glamorgan] * 2010: Wales Book of the Year * 2009: T.S. Eliot Prize * 1982: National Poetry CompetitionNPC Poetry Society * 1981: Eric Gregory AwardSociety of Authors Publications Poetry *''Familiars''. Liskeard, Cornwall, UK: Harry Chambers / Peterloo Poets, 1983. *''The Ice Factory''. . London & Boston: Faber, 1984. *''Cat's Whisker''. London & Boston: Faber, 1987. *''The Son of the Duke of Nowhere''. London & Boston: Faber, 1991. *''I.D.'' London & Boston: Faber, 1994. *''Coniuncto: A spell'' (illustrated by Vance Gerry). Prospero Press, 1995.Angel Dahouk, Philip Gross (England, 1952), Poetry International. Web, Jan. 19, 2014. *''Nature Studies'' (engravings by Ros Cuthbert). Winscombe, Avon, UK: Yellow Fox, 1995. *''A Cast of Stones'' (illustrated by John Eaves and F.J. Kennedy). Marlborough, UK: Digging Deeper, 1996. * The Wasting Game. Newcstle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1998. * Changes of Address: Poems, 1980–1998. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2001. * Mappa Mundi. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2003. * The Abstract Garden (engravings by Peter Reddick). Llandago, Monmouthshire, UK: Old Stile Press, 2006. * The Egg of Zero. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2006. * I Spy Pinhole Eye (photographs by Simon Denison). Blaenau Ffestiniog, Gwynedd, UK: Cinnamon Press, 2009. * The Water Table. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2009. * Deep Field. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2011. * Later. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2013. Juvenile Verse *''Manifold Manor''. London: Faber, 1989. *''The All-Nite Cafe''. London & Boston: Faber, 1993. *Scratch City''. London & Boston: Faber, 1995.'' * Off Road to Everywhere. London: Salt, 2010. Stories * The Song of Gail and Fludd. London & Boston: Faber, 1991. *''The Wind Gate''. London: Scholastic, 1995. *''Transformer''. London: Scholastic, 1996. *''Plex''. London: Scholastic, 1997. * Psylicon Beach. London: Scholastic, 1998. *''Facetaker''. Bath, UK: Galaxy, 2000. *''Turn to Stone''. New York: Dial, 2002. ** published in UK as Going for Stone. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2003. * The Lastling. Oxford, UK, & New York: Oxford University Press, 2003. *''Marginaliens''. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2003. * The Storm Garden. Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Philip Gross, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 19, 2014. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems *"The Ice Factory" *Poem of the Week: "What the Mountain Saw" *Philip Gross at the Poetry Foundation *Sample poems ;Audio / video *Philip Gross at The Poetry Archive *Philip Gross at YouTube ;About *Philip Gross Official website. *[http://52poets.wordpress.com/2008/10/12/thirty-eight-philip-gross-cat%E2%80%99s-whisker/ Philip Gross, Cat's Whisker] at 52 Poets. Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:English poets Category:Academics of Bath Spa University Category:Academics of the University of Glamorgan Category:People from St Teath Category:British Jews Category:Jewish poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:English academics